What If?
by selecia
Summary: MUST REREAD All Chaps!What if Harry wasn't the only child to survive the night his parents died? What if the other child was a girl? What if she vanished only to reappear at hogwarts? Does she know what happened? What will she do?
1. A new life

What if Harry wasn't the only child to survive the night his parents died? What if the other child was a girl, who vanished after the inciddent only to reappear at Hogwarts, later? What's her story? Why is she so distant to everyone? Does she know what happened that night?

What if

A red haired, brown eyed woman, wearing blue robes, carried a one year old girl, as she walked to a house in Godric Hollow. A red haired, green eyed woman answered the door. After a brief exchange of words, the occupant of the house takes the girl.

The girl had light blond hair (almost white) and cyan blue eyes. There was a heart shaped scar on her left hand. Her name was Selene Lunaria.

The occupant was Lily Potter. She was married to James Potter and bore a son Harry Potter. The boy had his father's looks but his mother's eyes.

Lily took Selene into the room where Harry was. The two got along. They played all day. That night Harry's parents were killed. When Lily was killed, Harry and Selene fell from her arms. The murder, none other than Voldemort, turned his wand to Harry and Selene. "Avada Kedavra!" A green light shot out of his wand, but when it got close to them it richetts back at him. Harry recieved a lightning bolt shaped scar while Selene's hair turned completely white.

The woman from eariler returned. To her horror Selene was gone. Hagird arrived shortly after the woman left.

Selene woke up, wrapped in several blankets. She immediately began crying. A frail japanese woman opened her door to see who was making the racket. She was surprised to see a baby on her door step. She took Selene in. Her place ended up being an ophanage. Besides the blankets was a locket and a letter accompanied Selene.

Ten years later, Selene laid awake on her bed. Her hair was still snowy white, but now was at her waist. He cyan blue eyes were now sapphire blue.

_Today's my birthday,great,_ she thought sarcasticly.

About five girls burst into the room. Selene bolted out of bed to the window. With her left hand behind her back, she unlocked the window.

"Selene, do you know what today is?" they asked simultameously.

"Wednesday," Selene answered dully.

No, stupid, today is your eleventh birthday," said a blond girl.

"Oh, I assumed you forgot what **day of the week** it was not what the **date** was."

"Girls, it looks llike **someone** needs to be taught a lesson."

"Breakfast!" a voice yelled into the intercom.

"We'll finish this after breakfast," said the blond.

With that the girls left. Selene changed into a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt, and ran to the dining hall. As Selene sat down, a red haired, brown eyed woman, wearing a blue blouse and white slacks, walked into the orphanage. The caretaker looked shocked.

"I'm looking for a Selene Lunaria," said the woman as she scaned the room.

Her eyes paused on Selene. _What happened to her?,_ she thought.

"I have full-custody over her," she continued.

"Let me see the papers," said the caretaker.

After a few minutes she said, "These are valid legal documents. Lunaria, go pack your bags and report to my office."

Selene dashed to her room, grabbed her knapsack and packed. She ran to the caretaker's office with her bag. The caretaker and the woman were already seated. Selene took a seat.

"Lunaria, as you know, Miss Suou found you. What you don't know is there was a locket around your neck," said the caretaker as she searched for the locket.

When it was found, she handed the locket to Selene. Selene stared at it while she held it. The woman bid the caretaker good bye.

An hour later, Selene stood in front of a huge house (in fact it was a mansion). Her new home was in the country. Selene walked in with the woman shortly behind her.

"Selene, we need to talk. Let's find your room first," said the woman.

"Okay," said Selene.

Once in the room, the woman sat in a chair while Selene sat on the bed.

"Selene, my name is Artmisia Shamira. Your parents were killed before you reached one," said the woman.

"Man, I've been at that cursed orphanage. They were killed? By who?" said Selene.

"A wizard named Voldemort."

"A wizard?"

"Yes, a wizard. They still exist. You're one; a witch I mean."

"That can't be true."

"Can you honestly tell me there has never been something that happened and you weren't able to explain."

Selene sat there and thought about it.

Sure, there was a bird who would show up every night and sing her to sleep along with crying on her wounds from the other orphans who loved beating her. There was that one time, those five girls from this morning, where they cut her hair terribly. The next morning it grew back.

"See, you are one," said Artemisia.

"Why doesn't everyone know about wizards and witches?" asked Selene.

"We prefere to live in peace, just like most people."

"Why doesn't the general public know?

"Everyone would be wanting magical solutions."

"Why are you my guardian?"

"My family has always protected your clan. Though that will change once you're died."

"Why?"

"You are the last of Lunaria. Do you want to explore by yourself or with me?"

"Myself."

"Have fun, then."


	2. Diagon Alley

What if Harry wasn't the only child to survive the night his parents died? What if the other child was a girl, who vanished after the inciddent only to reappear at Hogwarts, later? What's her story? Why is she so distant to everyone? Does she know what happened that night?

What if

The next morning, Selene woke up early like always. She laid there for a while. She quickly realized she wasn't at the orphanage. _Taken away from hell. It was about time. Now, where do I go from here_? thought Selene.Finally deciding to get up, she pulled out a black pair of jeans and a blue tee-shirt. Finding the kitchen proved to be slightly difficult. Once found, Selene saw a girl, with auburn hair and hazal eyes, sitting at the breakfast bar. She was the same age as Selene. Selene spotted Artemisia at the stove. Artemisia looked up to see Selene in the doorway.

"Selene, good morning. Did you sleep well?" asked Artemisia.

"Good morning. I slept well," Selene answered.

"This is my daughter, Nikephoros."

"Hello, my name is Selene Lu-" Selene said turning to the girl.

"I already know who you are!" yelled Nikephoros.

"Nikephoros! Treat Selene with respect," ordered Artemisia.

"Yes, mother."

"Eat your pancakes. Selene won't you have some?"

"Sure," Selene said as she took a seat as far from Nikephoros as possible.

"Girls, today, we have lots of shopping to do. Selene, you need a whole wardrobe. Both of you need school uniforms and supplies."

They went to London to do their shopping. Selene managed to get bored with shopping in five minutes, but it took them 45 minutes to get done with her wardrobe. It was simple. Jeans and tee-shirts though Artemisia made her get at least one skirt and one dress.

Finally as they were leaving the last shop, Artemisia pulled out two letters. She handed one to each of the girls.

"So, where do we get all this?" asked Selene after she saw the required supplies.

"In Diagon Alley, duh," answered Nikephoros.

"Nikephoros! What did I tell you this morning?" yelled Artemisia.

"Which part?"

"The part where Selene is concerned."

"Oh. 'Selene is the last of Lunaria. She is to be respected in all aspects. What she has endured in the past ten years is unknown.'"

"Have you been treating her with respect?"

Nikephoros looked at the ground and muttered, "No."

As they made their way to Diagon Alley, no one made a sound. Once there, they went directly to Gringotts. Selene attempted to see everything all at once.

"Selene, this is Gringotts. Its the only wizarding bank," said Artemisia.

"So, there's no competion for them?" asked Selene.

"Pretty much. Can we go in, Mom? Selene probably will want to get her hands on some of the gold her parents left her," said a much calmer Nikephoros.

"Gold?"

"Selene, your parents had an account like many wizarding families. Wizarding money isn't paper like muggle money. It's gold, silver, and bronze. I'll explain more when were in your vault," said Artemisia.

Selene solemly nodded. As they walked in Selene was surprised to see a bank looking lavishing. When her class was learning about money, they went to a local bank; it was nothing like this. Artemisia walked up to an unoccupied goblin. Selene and Nikephoros followed.

"I would like to withdraw money from Miss Lunaria and Miss Shimira's vaults," Artemisia stated proudly.

"Do you have the keys, madam?" asked the goblin.

"Yes."

"I'll send someone to take you to both vaults. Griphook!"

Griphook took them to the vaults. Selene was shocked when they went to her vault. She saw a note.

_Miss Selene Lunaria,_

_This gold is to be used toward your schooling. Please don't spend all of it in one go._

_Time Witch_

"Artemisia, who is Time Witch?" asked Selene.

Artemisia's mouth dropped. Regaining her posture, "The time witch is a myth for no one has ever met her."

"She's obviously real seeing as she wrote this note." Selene handed the note to Artemisia.

Artemisia read it and then scrowled, "Get your gold."

Selene grabbed a handful of each pile and ran after the two fleeting figures._ Stupid, you know better than to believe she was a nice person. No one is. Never trust anyone, ever! It's obvious she's hiding something, _thought Selene

After they got Nikephoros gold, they headed to Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions. When they walked in, Madam Malkin asked, "Hogwarts, dears?"

Nikephoros answered "Yes" while Selene merely nodded her head.

After the two girls obtained their robes, Artemisia took them to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Selene got a cherry sundae, Artemisia obtained a flurry, and Nikephoros ordered a chocolate cone. After eating their ice cream, they headed to Flourish and Blotts for their school books.

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_- Miranada Goshawk

_A History of Magic_- Bathilda Bagshott

_Magical Theory-_ Adaltbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_- Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_- Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_-Arsenius Jigger

_Fanastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_- Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_- Quentin Trimble

Once there was only wands to acquire, Artemisia brought up some conversation.

"Selene, your birthday was yesterday and you didn't get a single gift," Artemisia said.

"How did you know? I never said anything," Selene exclaimed obviously shocked.

"I'm your guardian, remember? Besides I was there when you were born."

"What about my birthday?"

"I'm getting you an owl; of your choice, of course."

"You don't have to."

"Selene, I was suppose to raise you but you went missing and now that you're back I want to give you a gift."

Selene smiled a small smile. She was going to get her first ever gift. She wondered why Artemisia couldn't find her sooner. When they got home she was going to have to ask. What really bothered her was how did she go missing.

Thirty minutes later, they left Eeylops Owl Emporium with a burrow owl asleep in a cage. They headed down the street to Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands Since 382BC.

"Good afternoon," said Mr. Ollivander in a soft voice causing all three to jump.

"Hello," said Nikephoros and Selene at the same time.

"Mr. Ollivander, can go straight to the wand selecting? We have business to take care of else where," asked Artemisia.

Selene felt Artemisia was hidding something.

"The wands chose their user, but sure," answered Mr. Ollivander. Turning to the girls he asked, "Which is your wand arm?"

"Uh... well I'm right handed,"Selene said nervously.

After going through at least a hundred wands, (okay that was over doing it but it seemed that way to Selene) he grabbed one in the way back. The box was covered in dust. The moment the wand touched Selene's hand, she felt her hand lose all feeling. Though once in her hand, ice blue sparks flew out of the end of the wand. Selene heard Nikephoros mutter "finally". It took Nikephoros five minutes to find her wand. They paid and walked out silently. Selene was wandering if what she felt when she barely touched it was normal. Artemisia was thinking about Selene's wand. According to Mr. Ollivander it was made three centuries ago, but that couldn't be possible, could it. Nikephoros was fuming made about Selene, that girl had it all.

The car ride was dead quiet.


	3. The train ride and sorting hat

What if Harry wasn't the only child to survive the night his parents died? What if the other child was a girl, who vanished after the inciddent only to reappear at Hogwarts, later? What's her story? Why is she so distant to everyone? Does she know what happened that night?

What if

Over the next month and a half, nothing exciting happened at the mansion. Artemisia refused to answer Selene's questions pertaining to her family. Selene found it odd.

She kept getting the same dream every night during this time. A boy with messy jet black hair and shocking green eyes. Sometimes he would be wearing a Hogwarts uniform; other times he'd wear clothes at least three time too big. She would always attempt to get close, but he would move away. That itself infurated her.

The morning of September 1, Selene woke up at 4 a.m. due to that dream. Agrivated once again, she pulled out one of the many sketch books she bought in muggle London. Flipping through to a clean page, she saw sketches of various people she had seen in her dreams. She thought this reoccuring dream meant nothing useful, but now it was so nausating. She sketched the boy. Once satisfied, she looked at the clock; 5 a.m. Selene put on black slacks and a purple shirt that seemed to hug her body. Slipping into the library she found several books on her family; either heritage or family magic. She took fifteen books and placed them at the bottom of her trunk. Smirking, she strode off to the kitchen.

"Morning," Selene said her typical greeting to Artemisia.

"Good morning, Selene. Get a good night sleep?" Artemisia said in good spirits.

"Of course. What's for breakfast?"

"Eggs, sausage, bacon, toast."

"Almost all that food is greasy. I'm fixing something else for myself."

"Why can't you eat it?"

"I'm used to be forced to live off of greasy foods. I try to eat healthier now that I'm not in that orphanage."

All three of them arrived at King's Cross an hour early. Artemisia helped the two get their trunks in a compartment in the back. It was only then Artemisia and Nikephoros realized Selene was dead quiet and her trunk was twice as heavy as Nikephoros.

"Selene, why is your trunk so much heavier than Nikephoros?" asked Artemisia.

"There are some extra books in there," Selene answered as she stared out the window.

"What books?"

"A few books from the library in the house on my family."

Artemisa looked horrified. Quickly hidding her expression, "Girls I've gotta take care of some business. Send an owl when you get there. Bye."

About forty-five minutes later, a boy with jet black hair and emerald green eyes walked into the compartment. He wore glasses. Selene turned away from the window to look at the boy. It was the boy from her dreams. She was shocked but hid it.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked.

"No, " Selene answered.

"Can I seat here, then?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks, I'm Harry Potter."

"I'm Selene Lunaria."

After Harry, Fred and George had brought in Harry's trunk, Harry sat where Selene was when he first stepped. She had gone to the restroom. He watched the twins family. _Selene is a strange girl. How'd her hair get white? Her eyes do seem familar, but how is that even possible? I would have recognised her if I had met her before_, he thought. Fred and George introduced their brother, Ron. Another girl walked in.

"Where'd Selene go?" she asked.

"Selene's in the restroom. Why?" he said.

"Oh, mother asked me to keep an eye on her, but I took off to meet other people. Name's Nikephoros Shamira."

"Harry Potter."

"Ron Weasley."

"Really? You're The Harry Potter," inquired Nikephoros.

"Yes," answered Harry.

"Nikephoros, leave him be," Selene said before sitting down next to Harry.

"Selene, mind your own business!" retorted Nikephoros.

"Make me,"Selene said glaring at Nikephoros.

Nikephoros chose to leave the compartment after seeing that dark look Selene sent her way.

Selene fell asleep as Ron began speaking about Quidditch. While in the finer details three boys walked in.

"Is it true?" the pale blonde asked,"They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you?"

"Yes," answer Harry.

"Now, that you're sure Harry's in this compartment, you can leave," said Selene.

The boy looked her over. A look of lust flared in his eyes; which infuriated Selene.

"You can't talk to me like that," said the blonde.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because-"

"Shame, I don't care about your reason. You woke me up from my nap."

"Who would be sleeping on the train?"

"Me, I know a pampered brat like you wasn't up at 4 in the morning."

"..."

"I didn't think so, now get yourself and your little friends out of here."

"No, we hungry and we've eaten all of our food and you have plenty."

The boy on his right reached for some sweets and suddenly yelped. Scrabblers hung on as the boy flung his arm attempting to get the rat off. Eventually, he went flying and hit the window. The three boys ran out.

Selene looked at her watch. "Ron, Harry, I'm leaving now. I advise you guys change."

"Selene, why were you up at four in the morning?" asked Harry.

"I woke up from a dream and couldn't get back to sleep."

Now they stood in a room full of all the first years. Selene looked nervous, but so did everyone else. She stood there fixing her robes and hair. When Professor McGonagall walked in, Selene and Nikepheros took a deep breath and got in line behind Neville Longbottom.

"Lunaria, Selene," said Professor McGonagall.

Selene walked up to the sorting hat and gently place on her head; barely messing her hair.

"Hmm... brave...loyal to the heart... defently intellegent... a desire to stand above the rest...PANKRATIOS!" said the hat.

"Sorting hat there's no house under that name," said Dumbledore.

Before the hat could mutter a response the Grand Hall suddenly expanded and there sat a fifth table. Professor McGonagall took the hat off, but Selene didn't move. She only stared at the table. No one else would be sitting there. Alone that's how it always was. Slowly she stood up and walked to take a seat. She avoided the stares she got.

"Looks like I stand corrected," said Dumbledore.

Argus Filch burst through the doors.

"Headmaster, a new tower has appeared," he stated as soon as he entered.

Almost immediately all the students began talking. Dumbledore hushed the hall.

"Find the entrance."


	4. Lessons

What if Harry wasn't the only child to survive the night his parents died? What if the other child was a girl, who vanished after the inciddent only to reappear at Hogwarts, later? What's her story? Why is she so distant to everyone? Does she know what happened that night?

What if

That night, Selene dreamed of a woman, with white hair and green eyes, wearing white robes standing before a man, his face reminded her of a snake. He creeped her out. The two seem to be dueling. The woman turned she looked straight at Selene as if Selene were part of the scenerio. Her eyes looked so familar, but haunting. What really got Selene was the fact the woman held a baby with almost white hair. The exact shade her hair was; Artemisa showed her pictures of herself before the night she vanished. This baby was maybe a few weeks old.

Selene woke up sweating. It was four in the morning, there was enough light to see. She slipped out of bed and pulled out her sketch book and quickly sketched the people she saw. Grabbing her bag with her books, quils, parchment, and bottle of ink, she left the dorm. It took her a while to find the Grand Hall, but she was one of the first people there. Dumbledore came to her to tell her she would have classes with the Gryffindors since she was the only Pankratios. When she was almost done eating, Harry and Ron had finally taken a seat at the Gryffinodor table. Minutes later, they received their schedules and the mail arrived. Selene frowned when her owl, Haruhi, didn't show up with the rest of the owls. Harry was about to ask her something, but didn't get the chance. She abruptly got up and headed off to find her class.

Classes were defintely interesting, Selene understood everything she was learning. It seemed all too easy. She had been hoping for a chance to struggle. Her chance came in Potions.

"Well, since Potter can't answer any of the answers, can you Lunaria?" Professor Snape said in disgust at her name.

"The first answer is a sleeping potion known as the Draught of Living Death. The second answer is its a stone found in the stomach of a goat. The last answer is they're the same," said Selene as calmly as possible.

"Fame isn't everything, but lineage is, interesting," Professor Snape said.

Selene was about to say something but she stopped there was a small hint of pain in Professor Snape's cold eyes. Deciding to focus on what she was writing, she wondered why there was pain. She also noticed Hermione glaring at her. Selene ignored that.

Potion making proved to be difficult for Selene which made her smile. With a pissy professor, who told her to watch Malfoy. He was perfect. Yah-right the day she believes that will be the day there is no love in the world. She may have never known the love of a mother or father, but she still believed people have deep compassion for others.

On the day the first year Gryffindors were to learn how to fly on brooms. Selene was excited to say the least. Though hearing Hermione reading tips drove Selene up the walls. Neville got a remembrall and Malfoy came by. Of course Malfoy had to take it. Selene stood up very abruptly and snatch it out of Malfoy's hand.

"Don't take things that don't belong to you," said glaring at him. Swiftly turning to Neville, she returned his present and muttered "Here." With that she left leaving five boys stuned.

By the time Selene made it down to the field everyone was already down except for Madam Hooch. She a came a minute after Selene. It was simple enough but there's always kids that have difficulty with it. Neville being one of them. When Neville was taken to the hosipital wing and Malfoy picked up his remembrall was when the trouble started.

"Give it here, Malfoy!"said Harry and Selene.

"Oh, really? I'll just place where Longbottom can find it. Maybe in the trees?" Malfoy said. Harry got on his broo and flew up to Malfoy.

"No! Malfoy give it here!"

Malfoy, you don't have your bodyguards with you. Hand it over or I'll knock you off."

Malfoy threw the remembrall and Harry went flying after it. Harry caught it.

"POTTER!"

Harry fell off his broom and landed on Selene. Groaning she pushed him off.

"POTTER! Come with me. Lunaria, you too," said Professor McGonagall.

"Professor it wasn't his-"

The three of them, Professor McGonagall, Harry, and Selene, walked inside the castle. Harry and Selene looked at nothing but the floor. Finally, Professor McGonagall stopped at a classroom.

"May I borrow Wood?" she asked when she opened the door.

A fifth year boy came out and followed them. Professor McGonagall lead them into a classroom.

"Wood, I've found you a seeker," she said shuting the door.

"Really?" asked Wood.

"Yes. We'll have to bend the first year rule a little. Potter's better than Charlie Weasley."

"Why's Lunaria here?"

"I need to take her to Dumbledore. It's okay if she hears this, since there is a Pankratios' team. Return to class, Wood. Potter if I here you're not going to practices I will give you the punishment you would've gotten."

Professor Mcgonagall lead Selene to Dumbledore's office. Once in, Professor Mcgonagall left. Selene took a seat this was going to be a while. That she knew.


	5. hertiage

What if Harry wasn't the only child to survive the night his parents died? What if the other child was a girl, who vanished after the inciddent only to reappear at Hogwarts, later? What's her story? Why is she so distant to everyone? Does she know what happened that night?

What if

She had been in there for fifteen minutes waiting for him to show up. The door finally open again. Professor Dumbledore walked in.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," he said.

Selene looked at him.

"Lunaria, we need to speak about your heritage," he said.

"What about my heritage?" asked Selene.

"Well... your mother was a witch. One of the best. Your father wasn't a wizard or muggle-"

"What could he be?"

"He... was... a... crystalin."

"What's that?"

"They are humans that use a different kind of magic. A magic, too complicated for witches and wizards to understand let alone use. The magic has something to do with crystal and spirits. For centuries, it was believed crystalins were part of fairy tales, myths, and legends. It is also unheard of anyone being born half crystalin half witch."

"Okay, what does my heritage have do with anything?"

"Being half-crystalin you have the ability to use the magic of a crystalin and a witch."

"What?"

"A crystalin came to me. She's willing to teach you the magic that crystalins learn at your age. Professor Shimmers come in."

In came a petite woman (light brown hair and creamy brown eyes). She wore a cream colored gown. Selene looked a bit surprised at what the woman was wearing; not that she was wearing anything sluty. She didn't wear robes Selene was used to seeing the castle.

"Hello, you must be The Survivor. I will be teaching you crystalin lessons. I hope it won't be too hard for you," Professor Shimmers said.

"Hello, you must be the teacher Professor Dumbledore spoke of. I hope I learn quick enough. What do you mean The Survivor?" Selene replied.

"Miss Lunaria, you survived an attack that kill thousands of crystalins. They were some of the best crystalins and only you survived. Not even your father survived. Lessons will start in a week. By then I'll have the necessary materials ready for you."

Selene nodded. "Professor Dumbledore, is there anything else you need?"

"No," he said.

"I'll be going now. Professor Shimmers, I'll see you in a week," she said as she stepped out of the chair she had been sitting in and left.

_Why did that woman seem to dislike the fact I'm half crystalin half witch? How did I survive? How old was I? When did this all take place? Why can't I be one or the other? What made my parents get together? More importantly who were they?_

Selene was brought out of her thoughts, when she reached the Grand Hall. She could see Harry was talking about what had happened after he went up to the castle with Professor McGonagall and Selene. She watched the two.

Malfoy came over and challenged Harry to a wizard's duel.

"I'm his second," said Ron.

"No, you're not I am," Selene coldly.

"Selene?!" yelped Harry and Ron while Malfoy yelped, "Lunaria?!"

"Took you guys long enough. He accepts your challenge. So when and where?"

"Trophie room; it's always open. Midnight," Malfoy said before leaving.

"How long have you been here?" asked Harry.

"Long enough. Ron, what's a wizard's duel?" Selene said.

"Why did you decide to accept if you don't know?" asked Ron.

"Because I chose to. Now answer my question."

Ron explained. When he finished, Hermione gave her opinion about sneaking around school at night.

"Hermione, that's very considerate of you, but this doesn't concern you," said Selene, walking outside for a bit of fresh air.

"Don't you care about Gryfindor or Pankratios?"

Selene turned, "Life isn't all about what house you're in or how many points you get for that house."

That night, Selene put on her bathrobe and stuffed her wand in a pocket about a quarter to midnight. _Harry in this stupid duel...I just hope I don't need to step in... Well, I shouldn't need to. Come on Selene get a hold of yourself. You felt you needed to help. He's probably heading out I better go_, she thought before leaving.

"Ron, why are you going?" asked Selene.

"To see the duel," he answered.

"Well, then we better get going."

Malfoy didn't show up. Harry, Ron, Selene, Hermione, and Neville ended up running from Filch. When they stopped running, Selene was gone.

"Where's Selene?" asked Neville.

"She's... gone!"exclaimed Harry.

"Of course she's gone. She's in a different house," said Hermione.

Someone was coming through the hole. It was Selene. She had taken a different route after dealing with a three headed dog. After all she slept in a different dorm.


	6. Prophesy

What if Harry wasn't the only child to survive the night his parents died? What if the other child was a girl, who vanished after the inciddent only to reappear at Hogwarts years later? What is her story? Why is she so distant to everyone? Does she know what happened?

**What If**  
A woman, with almost white hair and soft green eyes, held an infant in her arms. The woman called to someone. A woman with firey red hair and jade green eyes, walked out of the shadows.

"What is it that you need, Mistress?" asked the redhead.

"I need... you to... take... Selecia-" the other woman managed to get out between sobs.

"Mistress, where?''

"To the... era of... Voldemort and... Harry Potter."

"Mistress! No! Don't ask me to send her to a time where she will be powerless; especially against the Dark Arts!"

"Listen to me, Deimos is after her power... I gave her the family power."

"I see there's no way to persuade you otherwise."

"Here she is. Take care of her. Oh, and call her" Whatever was said couldn't be heard.

The redhead opened a portal and stepped in with the infant in her arms. The other woman watched them go, before sliding to floor; crying.

Selene abruptly woke up. It took her a minute to relize she was crying. _That dream felt so real. The redheaded woman look just like Artemisa. Maybe I should owl her about the dream. No, last time I mentioned about The Time Witch, she went ballistic,_ she thought. Selene grabbed clean robes and quickly got dressed. She went outside. Breathing in the morning air, she pulled out her sketch book and drawing pencils. She began sketching the woman with almost white hair from her dreams. It was almost time for class when she finished.

Harry and Ron couldn't figure out why Selene rarely spoke to them. Even after the adventure. But then she rarely spoke to anyone.

The week had passed and Selene received a letter and several packages.

_Dear Selene J. Lunaria,_

_We have received word that you will be learning the ways of crystalin. This includes our customs and magic. You will be the second witch to ever learn our ways. In the following packages are everything you need for these lessons minus parchment and quills. Please understand that if you are unable to learn from Professor Shimmers you will be assigned a new teacher. Things won't be pleasant if we must replace her._

_Head Council Member,_

_Eder Marlon_

_P.S. Do not open packages at your house table._

Selene grabbed the packages and ran to her dorm. She wanted to open them before class. The first package was some crystalin gowns. The second was school books. The third was a necklace with a note.

_Miss Lunaria,_

_Lessons begin tonight at nine o'clock sharp._

_Professor Shimmers_

Selene would have to open the last four after dinner. She dashed to class after hiding the packages in her trunk and locking it. There was no way Selene could focus in class with unopened packages in her trunk. Dinner was eaten quicker than Harry had ever seen anyone eat including his cousin. Harry and Ron followed her to the common room.

The fourth gift was what looked like a scepter. Selene stared at it. It was beautiful.

Selene open one of her school books. Crystalins: A Myth Among Wizards.

At a quarter till nine, Selene grapped her school bag and left the Pankratios Tower. Selene found the classroom with a minute to spare.

"Ah, Miss Lunaria. I see you found the classroom on time. Why are you wearing your wizarding robes and not the crystalin gown?" asked Professor Shimmers.

Selene went red. "I wasn't sure how put it on."

"Well come on I'll help you."

Once Selene changed, Professor Shimmers went straight into customs. Selene was taking notes as quickly as possible. This professor wasn't gonna wait for her to get all the information down. From there they went into creating magical signals.

No, no, no, Lunaria. The symbols are more like this. If you don't have the symbols correct you'll summon the wrong spirit. Let's call it a night. Tomorrow, same time," said Professor Shimmers.

"Yes ma'am," Selene said while gathering her stuff. She left almost immediately.

Once Selene left, Shimmers pulled out a crystal transfigured it into a crystal mirror.

"Eder Marlon!" she shouted.

"What is it, Alexia?" he asked innocently.

"She can't tell the difference between English and Crystalyn."

"That's odd. She may not be crystalyn at all if this is true. Keep a close eye on her."

"You don't think-"

"No child is or ever will be capable."

"But-"

"No buts, contact me when you find out more about our little half crystalyn prodegy."

"Yes, sir."

Selene fell asleep before her head hit the pillow with the reslove to uncover her past.

Selene was walking through a garden. It had all different kinds of plants Selene never had seen before. A bird swooped down and perch hiself on her sholder. It was Ambrose the bird from the orphanage. Her only friend there. Suddenly the scenery changed. Hogwarts. A woman walked out of the castle and straight to her. It was the woman she had been dreaming of as of late.

"Hello, Selene. It is good to meet my true heir," said the woman.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" asked Selene.

"I am Blanche Pankratios and I know your name thanks to the fact I'm a time witch."

"A... You mean there's more than one?"

"Yes, and seeing as they only run in my family, you most likely become one to."

"How would that be possible?"

"Lunaria is a family that is my direct descendants."

"Oh..."

"It's time to wake up,Selene. Before you go, I'd like to tell you a prophesy."

"Okay."

"THE CHILD TRANSCENDS TIME. LOVE NEVER TOUCHES THE HEART TILL WALLS ARE TORN. THE FATHER SHALL SAVE THE CHILD. HOGWARTS REVEALS SECRETS HIDDEN SINCE THE DEATH OF THE MOTHER. THE CHILD FINISHES WHAT THE MOTHER STARTED."

Selene woke up just in time for breakfast.


	7. sadness

xxphoenixlangxx

"speaking english"

_thoughts_

**What if**

"THE CHILD TRANSCENDS TIME. LOVE NEVER TOUCHES THE HEART TILL WALLS ARE TORN. THE FATHER SHALL SAVE THE CHILD. HOGWARTS REVEALS SECRETS HIDDEN SINCE THE DEATH OF THE MOTHER. THE CHILD FINISHES WHAT THE MOTHER STARTED." Selene kept hearing this in her head.

Making her way to Potions, she was lost in thought. Though it was still easy to get lost, she allowed her feet to lead the way. Big mistake! She walked right into Professor Snape.

"Watch where you're going, Lunaria! Five points from Gryffindor" Professor Snape sneered.

"Sorry, Professor!" Selene squeaked.

She ran to her seat and sat down. Snape smirked. The fear he saw on her face was unusual. The fear didn't reach her eyes. It was as if it were an act, Lunaria couldn't be that stupid to not allow fake fear appear in those pools of blue. Seeing the fear had lightened his mood a bit. Not much though. He snapped at the Gryffindors.

At the end of class, once again, Hermione was glaring at Selene. Selene's potion was more exact than hers. A soft smile played on Selene's lips. The smile didn't reach her eyes. Snape noticed this. An argument began in his head.

Can't she even smile and have it reach her eyes.

_Maybe she was raised that way._

No one's raised that way.

_How would you know? How much of her history do you know?_

Almost none. I don't need to know.

_To judge her you do._

Get out.

_Sure once you teach me how to seperate from myself._

Selene pushed all thoughts of the prophesy out of her head. She needed to focus.

On that vary Friday morning,during owl post, a white bird came soaring in among the owls. The bird flew to Selene and landed on her shoulder. Everyone in the Great Hall was staring. Selene turned and faced the bird.

xxAmbrose! What are you doing here?xx Selene said in the birds native tongue.

xxWhere have you been?xx

xxOn my birthday, a woman named Artemisia Shimira came to the cursed orphanage took me to Lunaria manor-xx

"Miss Lunaria, what on earth are you saying?" asked Dumbledore.

"I was having a conversation with the bird."

"Miss Lunaria, please come to my office."

"Yes, sir." Selene said standing up.

Dumbledore and Selene walked to his office. Ambrose remained on her shoulder.

"Miss Lunaria, what do you know of this bird?" Dumbledore asked once they both were seated.

"She has always been with me till my eleventh birthday. Her name is Ambrose. Her tears have heal wounds and she used to sing me to sleep."

"Ambrose is a white phoenix. It is believed that once white phoenix saves a person, the phoenix remains with the person till the death of the person. How the phoenix chooses the person is beyond me. How are you able to speak the same language as the phoenix?"

"I don't know. I've always been able to. I don't recognize a difference."

"That's unusual. Miss Lunaria, do you realize you are the first witch known to ever to speak this language."

"No, sir. Ambrose has always been with me."

"I see."

"Headmaster, the white phoenix remains with the person's linage till there is no more blood relation. That doesn't include any aunts, uncles, or cousins."

"You're quite knowledgable with white phoenixes."

"Of course. Ambrose told me this when I was little. Can I go now? Class is starting soon."

"Yes."

Selene waited until the afternoon before going into the library to research on that prophesy and white phoenixes. She found a few books on prophesies, but none on white phoenixes. She plowed through them like there was no tomorrow. Taking notes as she went. Professor Snape walked in the library to speak with one of his house. He spotted Selene sitting at one of the tables. She appeared to be pouring over several books. He swept over to see what she reading.

"Now what could these books have any revelance to any of your classes?" sneered Professor Snape.

"Nothing, sir."

"Then why are you taking notes?"

"I heard a prophesy. I was hoping these books could help me decipher it."

"You're wasting your time."

"Sir, the prophesy has to do with time."

"How does this prophesy have to do with time?"

"The child transcends time. Do you know what that could mean?"

"It's rubbish." With that he was gone.

_He's a strange one. At least he doesn't act nice when he isn't. I wonder if he ever had a person he loved. Well that's all I can get from these. Okay, now I need to do some research on my lineage._

Soon a month passed. Selene was occupied with her regular classes, crystalyn lessons, and her research. Halloween was arriving though Selene paid it no attention. That morning Selene woke up really sad. she could never explain it; she always felt sad on Halloween. She could understand if Harry felt sad. He lost his parents on Halloween. Not her. At least she didn't think she did.

It was at the feast when Professor Quirrell came in told everyone there was a troll in the dungen. Dumbledore told everyone to go to their house dormitories, Selene remembered a certain know it all crying in the bathroom. Instead of doing what she was told, she headed to the girls' restroom.

"Hermione Granger? Are you in here?" asked Selene as she checked each stall.

"Yes." was Hermione's answer.

"Ok, we need to leave."

"Why?"

Oh, there just happens to be a troll running around, and the headmaster just happened to have ordered students to be in their dormitories. I just happened to remember someone didn't show up at the feast. Now, lets go."

The two girls headed to the door when the troll strode in. For some reason, the door shut behind it. _Not good. Definitely, not good!_ Selene thought as they were now trying to avoid the troll. In came Harry and Ron.


	8. Visions and Dreams

What if Harry wasn't the only child to survive the night his parents died? What if the other child was a girl, who vanished after the inciddent only to reappear at Hogwarts, later? What's her story? Why is she so distant to everyone? Does she know what happened that night?

What if

_Did I just hear what I thought I heard? Miss Know it all actually lied to a teacher? Tell me this is a dream or that I've died and gone to heaven. Harry and Ron are allowing her to lie? What is wrong with them? Nevermind they're probably just glad they didn't get into trouble_, thought Selene as Hermione was punished and Harry, Ron, and herself got praised.

Selene followed Harry and Ron up to the Gryffindor dorm tower eat with them. Hermione was waiting for them. Selene watched the three Gryffindors. She smirked_ They'll be good friends for each other. I think I befriend them and see if we can really be friends. This should be intresting._ Selene was dragged out of her thoughts by Hermione.

"Selene Lunaria? I was thinking...we're both booksmart maybe we should be friends instead of fighting," Hermione rambled.

"Sure, Hermione, we can be friends. I was never trying to show you up; only those who have it all," said Selene not wanting to hear her ramble.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just a kid who grew up at an orphanage. Obviously, I've never had parents or money. On top of that I was hated by the other orphans so no friends. Years ago I promised myself to do better than those who have that. That's why I don't get along with Malfoy. I understand Harry with not know much about his parents though he knows more about them then I do. I see where Ron's coming from; having no money."

"Wow! Does anyone else know?"

"Not to my knowledge and don't tell anyone. See you in the morning."

The morning of the first Quidditch game, Selene went by the Gryffindor table and wished them luck. When she sat down at her table, her head began to have a migrane. She quickly shut her eyes. She saw what looked like a Quidditch game. Harry's broom is acting jerky. He appears to be too high and close to falling. Suddenly, Harry fell. She snapped her eyes open. After inhaling her food she heads to the field. _That vision... How? Who is after Harry? Could Voldemort be back? A servant of him? But who? What spell? Looks like I'll just have to watch... Not in the stands though...in case it comes to pass...Damn it! I hate these visions. I have no clue how this will take place and this ruddy migrane won't go away!_

As promised come game time Selene watched where no one could see her. Hagrid went up to the stands to get a better view of the game. As soon as Harry's broom went jerky Selene sent Ambrose to watch Harry. Selene noticed everyone tried reaching Harry from below. She ran grabbed a broom and flew high into the sky. As soon as she was high enough she went into a nose proposely directly above Harry. He lurched lower then he regained his balance and flew to the ground. When Harry spit the snitch out, Selene flew back to the broom shed and disappeared in to the castle with Ambrose on her shoulder.

At dinner everyone seemed to be talking about the person flying directly to Harry from above. Selene smiled, none of them knew except Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Though they weren't talking.

While Harry, Ron, and Hermione were searching for Nicholas Flamel, Selene was researching her family name. No matter what the three said they could not convince Selene to help with the search. Hermione couldn't figure it out why Selene would turn it down. None could understand her obsession with the name Lunaria. In truth, Selene hoped to be able to figure out her parents' names. So far no luck. The library seemed to have no books on the family Lunaria. Selene seriously thought of pulling her hair out.

During winter break, Selene worked on sketches. The Quidditch field, the forbidden forest, and various rooms around the castle being her subject. Ron and Harry played wizard's chess; forgeting to search for Flamel. She sometimes joined them.

Selene stood by the stands on the Quidditch field. Dressed in white robes( which she knew were not hers), a white silk cloak, white leather gloves and white dragon hide boots. Ambrose sat on her right shoulder. Blanche appeared behind her and tapped Selene on the left shoulder.

"Blanche! It's been awhile!" exclaimed Selene happy to see Blanche.

"Yes, it has. Selene, how are your crystalyn classes going?" asked Blanche.

"There going great except for Summoning. I can never seem to get the symbols right."

"That's because of your natural ability."

"What natural ability?"

"Summoning."

"I don't understand. Thats my worst class. How can I have it as a natural ability?"

"I'll teach you the way that'll work for you. Okay?"

Selene nodded.

"Kneel on the ground. Remove your glove that covers your scar. Place that hand on the ground. Think of what you want to summon and its gender. If it is called some name think of it too."

Selene did as she was told. She summoned her owl, Iris.

"Wow! Thanks for teaching me!" Selene exclaimed.

"Selene, Happy Christmas! It's time to wake up," Blanche stated.

"Okay, Blanche. When will I see you again?"

"Soon."


End file.
